Cross-Reference To Related Application
Cross reference is herein made to U.S. Ser. No. 669,555 filed Nov. 8, 1984 entitled "Low Profile Array Antenna System With Independent Multibeam Control" by C. P. Tresselt which is directed to a circular array antenna wherein each antenna element is coupled to two Butler matrixes. Each Butler matrix is coupled through respective phase shifters to respective beam forming networks and wherein the control input of respective phase shifters are coupled to respective steering command generators.